deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu Ouma VS Mahiro Fuwa
Description Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) VS Mahiro Fuwa (Blast of Tempest), who would win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Diseases, one of the deadliest things known to man. Boomstick: Sometimes it's used as a weapon against others. Wiz: Other times it's the aftereffect of something much worse. Boomstick: Shu Ouma, the possessor of the Void Genome. Wiz: And Mahiro Fuwa, the talisman user. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for? Shu Ouma Mahiro Fuwa Can't decide Who do you think will win? Shu Ouma Mahiro Fuwa Can't decide Shu Ouma Wiz: The Year is 2029, Japan has been partially covered in the Apocalypse Virus, a crystal-like virus that slowly covers its victim until they die. Boomstick: The Apocalypse Virus pretty much just turns people into giant purple spiky crystals, then they fall apart. This stuff also covers buildings and other structures. Wiz: The main cause of this outbreak was from an event known as Lost Christmas. Japan, unable to contain the virus, acquired help from the United Nations. Thus, the GHQ was created, a group committed to containing the virus. Boomstick: They did it, but they also kinda took control of Japan in the process. Wiz: With that, a group known as Funeral Parlor was created, and fought against the GHQ to regain their freedom and liberate Japan. Boomstick: Meanwhile, at Ruppongi high school, Shu Ouma is going about his regular life... Until he gets dragged into all this, of course. Wiz: While having lunch, Shu runs into a wounded Funeral Parlor member named Inori. She's currently being hunted down by the GHQ for having one of their biological weapons, a Void Genome. Boomstick: Eventually, the GHQ find them, beat up and arrest Inori, just about kill Shu, then leave without finding the Genome. Wiz: Inori gave the Void Genome to Shu, tasking him to get it to Gai, the leader of Funeral Parlor. Boomstick: Buuuut before he could do that, he ended using the Void Genome on himself by accident. Wiz: He absorbed the Genome into himself, granting him the "Power of the Kings". Boomstick: With the Power of The Kings, or King's Power for short, Shu can control the Apocalypse Virus, although he wouldn't effectively know how to do so until later. Wiz: Also, he can extract Voids from people by reaching into their heart. Boomstick: ... Hey Wiz, what exactly is a Void? Wiz: Well, it's a little complicated. When the King's Power is used on a person, it analyzes intron sequences in the human genome, then it draws that information out and converts it into a Void. Different people have different Voids. Inori's Void, for example is a giant sword. Boomstick: When a Void is extracted from someone, that person also becomes unconscious. Wiz: Inori's Void would quickly became Shu's best weapon. It can cut through chunks of metal with ease, slice things at long distances, and even protect the wielder by creating shields and increasing mobility. Boomstick: It's also incredibly light-weight. Either that, or Shu is really strong. Wiz: So, with the King's Power, Shu took Inori's Void and destroyed the Endlaves attacking them. Enlaves are mechs, by the way. Boomstick: They later met up with Gai, who explained what the Void Genome and Voids were. Wiz: The Void Genome was created by Sephira Genomics. Only three Genomes were ever successfully created. Voids are ideas given form. Although a person can only possess one Void within them, they can change overtime. This isn't a quick process, however. Boomstick: Gai tried to recruit Shu into Funeral Parlor, but he declined. He wasn't out of the woods yet, however. One of Shu's "friends", Yahiro, turned him in to the GHQ after witnessing Shu's ability. Wiz: After being arrested, Shu was interrogated by one of GHQ's officers, Segai. Boomstick: They didn't get too far, though. Gai made a plan to break him out of jail, along with another Funeral Parlor member named Kenji Kido, and try yet again to recruit Shu. Wiz: His plan worked. Boomstick: And in the process, Shu destroyed the entire jail with Inori's Void while slicing up Enlaves in just a few swings! Wiz: This wasn't a small jail either, it consisted of a few skyscrapers. With his ally saved and Shu recruited, Gai and the rest of Funeral Parlor retreated to plan their next attack on the GHQ. Boomstick: In their next mission, with the help of Inori, Shu combined Kido's and Inori's Voids together to create a laser, and shot down a giant space laser from Earth to outer space. Man, that's some good aiming! Wiz: Shu continued going on missions with Funeral Parlor. Boomstick: At least up until the point where he had to kill an innocent kid. Wiz: Scarred by the child's death, Shu attempted to leave Funeral Parlor. He did, at least for a while, anyways. Boomstick: Funeral Parlor went on another mission. This time, they were trying to stop GHQ from starting another Lost Christmas. Wiz: Not wanting to abandon his comrades, Shu eventually went to their aid. He also brought his friends along to use their Voids. Boomstick: One of his friends, Hare, had a Void capable of healing people and fixing anything. His other... "Friend", Yahiro, had a more lethal Void that looked like warped shears capable of severing someone's life force and can even cut through Endlaves with ease. Wiz: His last commonly used one is from Souta. His Void resembles a gun, which is capable of opening any door or mechanism, no matter if it's locked or how well constructed it is. Later on, it can also be used as a regular gun, but it vaporizes all material within a meter or two. Boomstick: Shu brings his crew into battle, and they stop the next Lost Christmas. Most of it, anyways. Wiz: Gai was killed, and the The Apocalypse Virus ravaged many parts of Japan once again. Boomstick: In turn, the GHQ quarantined many of those areas. The area Shu was in was blocked off, and the survivors of that area had to fend for themselves. Wiz: Additionally, Shu's power changed slightly. Boomstick: He could now extract voids from people without making them pass out. Wiz: Shu gathered the survivors at his school and prepared a plan to escape. Boomstick: Sadly, before it was put into action, Hare died, and Shu lost an important person and one of his best Voids. Wiz: To make matters worse, Gai was revived within the organization of Daath, a group focused on furthering human evolution with the Apocalypse Virus and Mana, a key figure of Lost Christmas. Boomstick: So, after Shu and his group broke out, Gai showed up, and cut off Shu's arm, ouch! Wiz: He lost the King's Power, and Gai absorbed it into his body instead. Boomstick: He escaped from Gai, but he was now powerless. But eventually, Shu got another Genome through some events that will take too long to explain and aren't very important right now. Wiz: Injecting the Genome into himself, Shu reacquired the King's Power. Boomstick: With his reacquired power, he drew out his own Void, and gave himself an artificial arm with it. Wiz: Shu's Void, known as the King's Heart, has the ability to replicate and store other voids in it, and could also draw out Voids at close range without having to reach into someone's heart. Boomstick: So, he later did that with all his friends, then he went off to fight Gai, who had captured Inori in order to fully revive Mana and restart Lost Christmas on a global scale. But before Shu could fight the big boss, he had to fight the mid-boss. Wiz: Shu fought against Yuu, another possessor of the Void Genome. Through this battle, Shu combined three Voids together, which created a new Void capable of absorbing the attacks of Yuu and throwing it right back at him. Boomstick: It kinda looked like a mini red Spirit Bomb when it was all done. Wiz: With Yuu defeated, he went on to reacquire Inori's Void, and defeat Gai and Mana. Boomstick: Then he also took Gai's Void Genome and used the power to absorb all the Apocalypse Virus and Voids in the world. Wiz: In the process, he died with Inori Boomstick: But then Inori gave Shu her soul before they both died, and Shu survived with one arm missing and blindness. He didn't really have to do much more after this, though. I guess you could say he retired. Wiz: Still, with all he's been through, he's defeated pretty strong people, including Segai and Yuu. Boomstick: He even defeated Gai after being sliced by Inori's Void. Wiz: As amazing as this is, Shu is still a regular human, and can be hurt by normal weapons and attacks. Boomstick: Even so, Shu has made his resolve clear. He will protect his friends even if it means getting his hands dirty. Overview Skills/Abilities # Possesses the Power of the Kings (Second Void Genome) ## Can use this power to extract Voids from people ### With the Voids Shu has, he can combine them to make more powerful Voids. ## His most common voids include: ### Inori's Void (Sword): Shu's best void. Can slice enemies at long range, cut through several materials easily and is lightweight. ### Yahiro's Void (Shears): Has the ability to sever the thread of life. Can also slice through materials easily. ### Souta's Void (Gun): Capable of opening any locked door or mechanism, and can also be used as a regular gun that vaporizes everything within a few meters. ### Ayase's Void (Legs): Robotic looking legs that drastically increase the user's speed and increase jump height. If used correctly, they can virtually be used to fly. ### Argo's Void (???): A small handheld device that can create a dome of darkness around a person, blinding him/her. ### Shu's Void (Right Arm): Used to replicate and store multiple Voids. Can be used without having to reach into someone's heart. Weaknesses # Still human, and can be harmed by normal weapons and attacks. # If Shu's Void is destroyed, he will die. # In order to extract a Void from someone, eye contact is necessary, or the target must think Shu is making eye contact Mahiro Fuwa Boomstick: Hey, Wiz... What year did this happen? Wiz: It doesn't look like it says anywhere. Either way, all that's important is that these events took place in modern time. Boomstick: Alright then, how about the town where this all started? Wiz: Uhhh... Boomstick: Come on, Wiz! You're supposed to know this stuff! Wiz: Okay, look, it's a small town by the ocean! That's all that's really important, and it's not like the year and place the story took place will change anything. Boomstick: ...Fine, I'll go with it. It was modern time in the small town near the ocean. Yoshino Takigawa is visiting the grave of Aika Fuwa, who was Mahiro Fuwa's sister. Wiz: It's just another day for him, going to school and visiting Aika's grave from time to time. Boomstick: You see, when Aika died, it was suspected that someone murdered her. Wiz: Not contempt with the police's efforts, Mahiro Fuwa, Yoshino's friend, set out to find the suspected murderer. Not much later, he comes across a jar washed up on the beach, and inside it is a wooden doll. Boomstick: This wasn't any ordinary doll, though. Apparently, there's a powerful mage named Hakaze (who's a girl, by the way) stranded on an island, and could only communicate between the doll on that island with the doll Mahiro now has. Wiz: In exchange for her assistance in tracking down the murderer and teaching him how to use magic, Mahiro has to help Hakaze by stopping the mages of the Kusaribe clan from reviving the "Tree of Exodus". Boomstick: Of course, Mahiro agreed, and learns how to use magic. It turns out that the magic that mages use comes from the "Tree of Genesis". In order to use it, a sacrifice has to be made, which can only be something created by humans. Wiz: Some examples would be a ring, bracelet, gun, necklace or even a car. Boomstick: The more sophisticated the technology is, the more powerful the magic will be. Mahiro didn't actually learn how to make the sacrifices, though. And even with more powerful sacrifices, the magic can only be used for healing wounds, high-speed movement and creating shields. Wiz: You see, Hakaze had created talismans in case of certain situations. These talismans can be used without the need to know how to make the sacrifice, and will simply break apart after so much magic has been expended. Boomstick: She made talismans in the form of rings, necklaces, a gun, and a few other miscellaneous things. They may seem small, but they can last for a good while. She then told Mahiro where to find them. Wiz: After acquiring several talismans and learning how to use them, he returns to Aika's grave. Boomstick: Just in time, too! Yoshino was about to be shot by a hot girl named Evangeline, a Japanese agent. Luckily, Mahiro jumps into action, and slams her face hard into the ground. Seriously, if you watched this show, you know she got owned, big time. Wiz: Mahiro was almost shot in the face by her with a shotgun, though. Boomstick: But one of his talismans created a shield that stopped the bullets at point blank range. When that shield is up, it really tough to get through it. Wiz: After beating Evangeline, Mahiro and Yoshino decide to go after the mages responsible for reviving the Tree of Exodus. Boomstick: It wasn't really safe to stay in that town, anyways. There were a bunch of giant eyeballs coming out of the ground, and spreading a virus that could rapidly turn people into metal. It was actually a by-product of the Tree of Exodus. Wiz: Luckily, both Mahiro and Yoshino have talismans, which protects them from the virus. They didn't get too far, though, before they met Natsumura, a mage of the Kusaribe clan. Boomstick: Yoshino, at the time, is separated from Mahiro. This doesn't stop Mahiro, though. He charges right at Natsumura. Wiz: Surprisingly, he holds out against Natsumura, who has far more experience and many more talismans, uses a spear, and even knows how to make sacrifices. Boomstick: Eventually, Yoshino caught up and they both escaped the fight. Wiz: Then they ran into Tetsuma and some henchmen, who were also apart of the Kusaribe clan, while recovering more talismans. Boomstick: Mahiro, however, outsmarts them while fighting in an aquarium, forcing Tetsuma and his men to retreat. Wiz: Eventually, they both made it to Junichirou's place, who is guarding a powerful talisman for Hakaze. The two recover the talisman, and set out to stop the revival of the Tree of Exodus. Boomstick: And in the process, Yoshino is kidnapped by Evangeline. Luckily, Mahiro shows up to save the day. In the process of saving Yoshino, he takes down several armed military personnel, then catches up to the vehicle Yoshino was in while it was in motion. Wiz: What's more impressive is that he took down those military personnel with just his fists. Of course he did use magic to evade and block bullets. Boomstick: After the whole kidnapping ordeal, they reach the Tree of Exodus. Right before using the talisman to destroy it, Samon, the new leader of the Kusaribe clan, shows up to stop them. Wiz: He tries, but Yoshino outsmarts him, and ends up rescuing Hakaze from the island and bringing her to the Tree of Exodus. Mahiro doesn't care if the tree's revival is completed or if Hakaze is saved. So long as he can get his revenge, that is all he really cares about, even if it means switching sides. Boomstick: Luckily, he didn't have to switch sides, because part two of the show started, and a bunch of stuff changed. Right, Wiz? Wiz: Well, yes. Some stuff did change, and both Hakaze and Samon begin working together later on to destroy the Tree of Genesis, which is going to rule over earth and potentially devour civilization. Boomstick: And plenty of stuff happens with Mahiro, it's just... not really important to Death Battle, and hardly relates to his abilities. It later turns out that Mahiro was chasing after a nonexistent murderer the whole time. Yea, that's really gotta suck after devoting so much time to getting revenge. Wiz: The Tree of Genesis is also destroyed, which disappears along with magic. Boomstick: Wow, he doesn't have magic anymore? This Death Battle is going to be a stomp! Wiz: This wasn't until the very end of the show, and it would be a bit unfair if we did a Death Battle like that. Boomstick: Either way, while Mahiro may be good at planning strategies at times, he's still made some questionable decisions, like when he charged Natsumura head-on, even after Hakaze told him not to try that. Wiz: Still, even if he does make some poor choices from time to time, he can easily make up for it with his physical strength, use of magic and good planning. Overview Skills/Abilities # Can use talismans for healing, high-speed movement and defense ## Talismans he possesses are rings and bracelets. ## High-speed movement combined with a punch can easily knock someone out ## Talismans will eventually break after so much use ## Talismans used for shielding may not require the user to be aware of an attack ## Defensive magic can be used offensively # Physically strong # Impressive reaction time # Decent planning skills Weaknesses # Still human, can be hurt by normal weapons and attacks. # Has a limited number of talismans, which will be depleted if used carelessly # With enough force, defensive magic can fail Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight The city is covered in the Apocalypse Virus. Gunshots can be heard in the distance. A large tower is in the distance, with several bridges leading to it. Shu Ouma is on one of those bridges, running towards the tower. Shu: (Damn, I got separated! Well, maybe I can meet up with some soldiers, I can contact the others...!!!) As Shu is making his way across the bridge, he spots a man in a black and yellow jacket walking towards him, away from the building. He's wearing several rings and bracelets, as well as a necklace. He also notices several soldiers laying unconscious on the ground behind him. Shu: "H-hey! What are you doing here!? It's too dangerous for civilians to be in this area, you could get infected!" Mahiro: "Hm? You don't need to worry about me." As they talk, Mahiro notices his right arm is crystal-like. Mahiro: "Hey, what's up with your arm? Are you one of those mages, too?" Shu: "Mages? Uh, no. Look, that not important right now. Can't you see there's a war going on? Get out of here before you get hurt!" Just then, Mahiro uses his high-speed movement, and gets behind Shu, the distance between them now only being a few feet. Shu: !!! Mahiro: "You're not normal either, are you? I bet you know something about Aika. Or perhaps you're like the spear guy." Shu turns to face Mahiro slightly. Shu: "Sorry, I don't have anymore time to talk. I'm not sure exactly what you did there, but if you keep going in that direction across the bridge, just keep following trhe road, and it will lead you out of the city." Shu then continues running towards the tower, but gets cut off by Mahiro, who uses his high-speed movement to get in front of him. Mahiro: "You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions." Shu: "I guess we're doing this the hard way, then." Fight Shu steps back, and begins to draw out Souta's Void. Before he can, Mahiro closes the distance, and punches him in the face, knocking Shu to ground. Mahiro: "Really? That's it? You're not like that spear guy at all." Shu recovers slightly from getting knocked down, and draws out Ayase's Void. Shu flies backwards, away from Mahiro. That doesn't stop Mahiro from from quickly closing the distance, preparing to land another punch. Shu: !!! Before he lands the punch, Shu dodges slightly to the right, causing Mahiro to miss. Shu kicks himself off the ground, launching himself into the air. He the draws out Souta's Void, and takes aim a Mahiro. Shu: "Try dodging this!" He fires Souta's Void at him, but Mahiro just stands there and smiles. The shot seemingly hits Mahiro, and everything around him is vaporized, but a blue shield becomes visible around him. Mahiro: "That's a nifty weapon you have there." A ring on Mahiro's finger breaks apart. Shu: "Don't worry. I'm just getting started." Souta's Void returns to Shu's right arm, and Argo's Void is pulled out. Mahiro: (He's pretty high in the air. I need him to get a bit closer before I can do anything.) Before Shu can take aim, Mahiro disappears. Shu slowly returns to the ground, and looks around for him. Mahiro is hiding behind debris created by the Apocalypse Virus. Shu: (Did he give up?) Mahiro walks out from behind the debris, and Shu sees him. Mahiro gets into a charging stance, and uses his talismans to get close. Shu tries to protect himself by blocking with his arms, but it doesn't make much of a difference. Mahiro hits him in the arms, which were protecting his face. Shu is flung backwards, landing further away on the bridge. Mahiro: "Even with magic, you're still pretty weak." Shu slowly gets up from off the ground, his face now partially bruised. He takes aim at Mahiro with Argo's Void, and fires. Mahiro dodge's to the right, and the shot completely misses him. Mahiro: "You'll have to do better than that." He prepares to charge at Shu again. As he closes the distance, aiming for Shu's face, he dodges the attack. Shu takes aim with Argo's Void, and fires. The shot hit's Mahiro, temporarily blinding him. Mahiro looks around, unable to see. When it wears off, he sees Shu coming at him with his right arm. Shu tries to reach into Mahiro's heart, but it doesn't seem to work. Shu: (What!? I can't extract his Void!?) Mahiro: "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" He quickly swipes Shu across the face with his fist, knocking him away. Mahiro: "Man, your face is really bruised up. I'm surprised you're not out cold." Shu: (I don't know what his deal is, but I need to finish this up.) Shu gets into the air with Ayase's Void, then pulls out Inori's Void. Some of the Apocalypse Virus on the bridge disintegrates with just a single swing. Mahiro: (Whoa, he's really stepping it up.) Mahiro looks at his hands, and notices that two talismans have disintegrated. He still has three rings, a bracelet, and a necklace. Shu: "Take this!" He swings the sword, causing a wave of energy to clear debris and partially destroy the bridge in Mahiro's direction. Mahiro, unable to dodge the wide attack, takes the blast, and a blue shield becomes present around him. Mahiro: "It's going to take much more than that to break through th-" Before Mahiro can finish, he notices that two of his rings have disintegrated. Mahiro: !!! Shu lands on the bridge, far away from Mahiro. This doesn't stop him from using his talismans to close the distance again. Mahiro draws back his fist, and throws it at Shu's face with great force, all within his high-speed movement. The attack didn't connect. A barrier appeared in front of Shu, stopping the attack. Shu steps back, and prepares to swing the sword again. Mahiro: (He's... just too strong with that thing!) Shu swings the sword horizontally, destroying the bridge further. Mahiro is protected by his shield, but is knocked back slightly. After the attack finishes, the rest of Mahiro's talismans break. Mahiro: (Damn, I need to get out of here!) He makes his way to one side of what remains of the bridge, planning to jump into the water. Before he does, he notices that small crystals had formed on his hand. He taken back in shock as he's disintegrated by another sword swing. Shu observes the destruction, then returns the Voids to his right arm. K.O. Shu continues to walk towards the tower. Results Boomstick: Oh, that's gotta hurt. Wiz: He probably didn't even feel it. Either way, it's true the Mahiro outclasses Shu in physical strength and speed. However, Shu's versatility makes up for his shortcomings. Boomstick: We know what you're thinking: "But Wiz and Boomstick, Shu had voids with him from other people! You can't have outside help in Death Battle!" Wiz: This is true, but we also want to use these characters at there very best. Shu is at his best when he has those voids, and Mahiro is at his best when he has talismans. We could argue about this for a while, but both characters did acquire the talismans/voids from others in order to become stronger. Boomstick: But if you insist he shouldn't have them, then fine! The victor, in that case is probably Mahiro. Wiz: However, if Shu had the voids at his disposal the outcome is different. Boomstick: Ayase's Void would make him faster, more difficult to hit, and even allow him to get high into the air. This can impact Mahiro's ability to land a K.O. punch. Wiz: Then there's Yahiro's and Inori's Void, which are not only dangerous, but can also protect Shu. Boomstick: You know, like when he used them to block missiles or cushion falls. Heck, he can use both of these for mobility, if he didn't have Ayase's Void for some reason. Wiz: Also, he is able to make shields himself without the use of a void, like he did against Yuu in both the anime and the manga. Boomstick: As a matter of fact, in the manga, he created a shield when fighting Yuu with the first void genome he acquired. Wiz: Then there's Souta's Void, Argos Void, and all the other Voids he can make by combining the ones he has, which will only make more powerful Voids. Boomstick: Luckily for Mahiro, he's protected from losing quickly by getting his Void extracted. His Talismans can protect him from viruses, and the Void Genome was made using the Apocalypse Virus, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that he would be resistant to it. Wiz: In the Guilty Crown universe, the only ones who posses a void are those who were born after the fall of the meteor containing the Apocalypse virus (with a few exceptional characters), which means Mahiro wouldn't have one to be extracted. Boomstick: Poor Shu is just going to make things awkward when he tries to get one from him. Wiz: However, Mahiro's talismans are limited, and his cocky attitude wouldn't help conserve any. Should he lose all his talismans, he could contract the virus. Boomstick: And Shu's attacks could chew up multiple talismans at once. Remember when Mahiro and Yoshino went through the barrier protecting the Tree of Exodus, they used up a lot of talismans. Wiz: Mahiro's best chance of winning is early on, before Shu starts using multiple Voids. If he waits too long, it will only become harder for him. Boomstick: Looks like Mahiro just didn't have the heart for the job. Wiz: The winner is Shu Ouma. Other Notes Shu Ouma +More versatile +Advantage at medium and long range +Large area damage with Inori’s Void +Ayase’s Void can make speed blitzing difficult for Mahiro +Inori’s and Yahiro's Void can protect Shu +Or he can create shields without a void +Can combine Voids for different weapons, or just use two simultaneously -Unable to draw a Void out of Mahiro -Best chance of winning is later on when using more Voids -Still human, regular attacks and weapons can hurt him Mahiro Fuwa +Cannot have a void extracted from him and is resistant to the AP virus +Can heal wounds with a talisman +Defensive magic can be used in an offensive way +A speed blitz early on could end the fight quickly +Physically stronger +Advantage at close range -Limited amount of times his abilities can be used -Resistance from the AP virus can crumble if talismans are used up -Talismans can only be used for defense, high speed movement, healing and resistance -Strong attacks can either break through a defensive barrier or use up multiple talismans Post-Fight Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No References Guilty Crown anime Guilty Crown manga (Japanese release) Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvojYiKqiRY) Blast of Tempest anime Both Wikias respectively Note: Research was based of the dialogue and interpretation of each show/manga. The respective Wikias were only used to acquire the names of certain characters.Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Loliwaifulife62 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016